Les clefs du temps
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: -Ô toi Chevaliers de la Déesse qui a côtoyé les ténèbres. Si tu décides de former cette enfant, tu perdras la vie tout comme tes compagnons. -En contrepartie, tu lui permettras d'accomplir son destin et de sauver le passé, le présent et le futur. Alors, que décide tu En réécriture
1. Chapter 1

Les perso ne son pas de moi sauf Aurore ( rien a voir avec mes autre fic) merci a mon béta Aquarius Gold Saint qui a tout reécris

* * *

 **Prologue 1**

 **§**

Au milieu des ruine dévastées où l'obscurité était déchirée de part en part de faibles flammes, un homme recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits. Il cligna des paupières. Le ciel était noir et sans étoiles pour le guider. Il réussit à se lever malgré sa tête qui lui tournait. Il marcha sur quelques mètres. Toute ses pensées étaient confuses. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'est d'avoir battu Loki à Asgard. Soudain, il entendit un son. Il se dirigea vers ce bruit et trouva un nouveau-né, pleurant à côté d'une Pandora Box. Il prit le nourrisson dans ses bras :

-Par Athéna ! Que fait tu ici tout seul ?

En entendant la voix de l'homme, le nouveau-né se calma et regarda son sauveur. Puis se mis à rigoler en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux et en tirant dessus, au grand désespoir de l'homme. Soudain, un rayon de lumière apparut, déchirant les ténèbres de la nuit. La Pandora Box s'ouvrit et l'Armure d'or du Serpentaire sous sa forme totémique apparut.

-Ô toi Chevaliers de la Déesse qui a côtoyé les ténèbres. Si tu décides de former cette enfant, tu perdras la vie tout comme tes compagnons.

L'homme ne croyez pas à ce qui était en train de se passer. La voie qui parlait dans son esprit venait de l'Armure.

-Mais en contrepartie, tu lui permettras d'accomplir son destin et de sauver le passé, le présent et le futur. Alors, que décides-tu, Chevalier de la Déesse ?

L'homme ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas décider du sort de ses frères à leur place, surtout après ce qu'il leur a fait subir. Mais d'un autre côté, il était tous des Chevaliers d'Athéna, protectrice de la Terre. Il était revenu en renégat, portant un surplis et bafouant son honneur pour elle. Et s'il devait mourir cinq, voir dix fois pour se repentir et la protéger, il le ferait. Et il savait que les autres penseraient comme lui.

-Bien. Je vois que tu as pris ta décision. Je dois partir à présent mais sache ceci, Chevalier. Son chemin sera taché par le sang. Alors, veille bien sur elle.

Puis l'Armure se mit à briller et se volatilisa dans la nuit. L'homme resta abasourdi pendant de longues minutes, croyant avoir rêvé. Mais le rire de l'enfant qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras le ramena à la réalité. Il reporta son attention sur elle.

-Comment je vais bien pouvoir t'appeler ?

Le bébé se mit à gazouiller.

-Et si je t'appelais Aurore ?

La petite se mis à rigoler de plus belle. L'homme se remit en route, amenant avec lui son précieux colis…


	2. Prologue 2

L'univers et les perso ne son pas de moi sauf aurore. Et je remercie mon Béta testeur Aquarius Gold Saint

* * *

 **Prologue 2**

 **§**

Saga était de retour au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, et contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il n'était pas en si mauvais état. Bien sûr, il y avait des dégâts matériels, des colonnes brisées, des marches à refaire, mais rien d'irréparable. Mais surtout, il pouvait ressentir le Cosmos des autres Chevaliers d'Or dans le treizième temple. Il commença à grimper les marches et traversa le temple du Bélier, puis celui de Taureau qui était endommagé. Il arriva enfin dans le troisième temple.

-Voici la maison des Gémeaux, jeune fille.

Le nourrisson que Saga tenait toujours dans ces bras gazouilla.

-Euh par contre si tu pouvais faire semblant de ne pas voir le trou dans le toit, ça serait sympa.

-Ga ?

Le Chevalier repris sa marche. En arrivant à la maison de la Vierge complètement détruite, Saga ressentit le poids de la culpabilité en repensant à son combat contre Shaka. Mais ces sombres pensées furent vite interrompues par une douleur venant de son cuir chevelu.

-Ouille ! Lâche les cheveux à tonton Saga !

-Aga ?!

-Oui, Saga.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux continua son ascension et réussit enfin à atteindre la grande porte menant à la salle du Grand Pope. Mais le Chevalier des Gémeaux hésita. Après tous les malheurs qu'il a causés… Le meurtre de Shion… Son usurpation et son règne de main de fer pendant treize ans…. Son retour en renégat… Avait-il seulement le droit de revenir ici ? Méritait-il toujours son titre de Chevalier ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à ses questions lorsque ses narines furent assaillis par une odeur plus que surprenante.

-Ah non ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça plus tard ?! Ou en bas quand j'avais la possibilité de changé ta couche ?!

Le bébé, loin d'être impressionné par la fausse colère du Chevalier, rigola. Saga respira un grand coup et rentra. Les autre, qui l'avait dû l'entendre crier, se retournèrent vers lui. Il les regarda tous dans les yeux, et quand il croisa ceux de son frère, celui-ci baissa la tête. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux mit un genou à terre en face de la déesse Athéna.  
-Je suis contente de te revoir, Saga. Je me suis inquiétée en ne te voyant pas réapparaître dans ton Temple comme tes compagnons.

\- Déesse... Je...

Puis la déesse de la guerre remarqua ce que tenait Saga dans les bras.

-Saga, peux-tu me dire d'où vient cette enfant ?

-Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je l'ai trouvée à côté de l'Armure d'Or du Serpentaire.

L'ex-renégat expliqua tout. De la requête de l'Armure jusqu'aux conséquences.

-Je comprends, répondit Athéna. Mais je ne peux pas vous demander de vous sacrifier une nouvelle fois.

-Déesse.

Aiolia, Chevalier du Lion, s'avança et mit un genou à terre.

–Je respecte votre bonté de nous épargner cette nouvelle épreuve et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais nous sommes et resterons des Chevaliers d'Or, et c'est notre devoir de vous servir.

-Il a raison ! Moi, Aiolos du Sagittaire, sera toujours là pour vous.

Un à un, les Chevaliers s'agenouillèrent devant leur Déesse. Cette dernière sentit une larme couler sur ses joues.

–Merci, merci à tous. Alors, j'accepte. Cette enfant sera entraînée pour devenir le treizième Chevalier d'Or.

-Déesse, puis-je vous demander un service ?

-Je t'écoute, Saga.

-Je voudrais vous confier cette enfant.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle t'avait été confiée ?

-Je… Je ne me sens pas digne de cette tâche. Surtout que la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé devant un enfant, c'était vous et j'ai...

La Déesse de la Guerre soupira. Elle savait que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle ne pourrait rien faire contre les remords de son Chevalier.

-D'accord, Saga, je prendrais soin d'elle.

Il confia l'enfant à la Déesse et se retourna.

-Où vas-tu, Chevalier ?

-Je... Je dois chercher des réponses.

Puis il referma la grande porte derrière lui sous les pleurs du nourrisson

 **§** **  
** **§**  
 _Au troisième temple_  
 **§** **  
** **§**

Saga était allongé sur son lit. La nuit était tombée et il avait préparé sa valise pour son futur départ. Mais le Chevalier ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Et quand le soleil se leva, c'est un Saga bien réveillé qui se mit en marche. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il se retrouva cloué sur un rocher par des roses.

-SAGA DES GÉMEAUX !

Il tourna la tête et vit avec horreur la tête d'Aphrodite avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

-Tu va venir au treizième avec moi... ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Aphrodite le traîna jusqu'au treizième temple et le balança à l'intérieur.

-Maintenant tu vas la calmer... PÈRE INDIGNE !

Il claqua la porte, laissant Saga complètement perdu. Puis il entendit des pleurs familiers… C'était les mêmes qu'à son réveil.

-SAGA !

Il vit Shion se précipiter sur lui.

–Pitié Saga, aide-moi. Fais ce que tu veux, même me tuer une seconde fois mais par pitié fais-la taire !

Il laissa le Grand Pope chouiner et se dirigea vers les pleurs. Il trouva Athéna essayant de calmer la petite, en vain.

-Elle a pleuré toute la nuit ?

La petite se calma en entendant sa voix.

–Saga ! S'exclama la déesse en se retournant. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui confia à nouveau le nourrisson.

-Je pense qu'elle a pris sa décision.

Elle passa un biberon à Saga qui le dirigea vers le bébé. Et alors qu'il avait refusé de boire toute la nuit, le nourrisson se laissa faire sans hésiter puis s'endormit dans ces bras. Saga soupira.

-Athéna, je...

-N'en dis pas plus, Chevalier. Je sais quel tourment te ronge. Mais dis-toi que c'est peut-être là ta seule chance de rédemption.

Saga regarda à nouveau le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, et se dit que sa Déesse avait sûrement raison. Athéna sourit, preuve qu'elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

-Va te reposer, maintenant. Vous en avez besoin tous les deux.

Le Chevalier salua sa Déesse en la remerciant et tourna les talons pour ce diriger vers son temple.


	3. La marche du temps

L'univers et les perso ne son pas de moi sauf aurore. Et je remercie mon Béta testeur Aquarius Gold Saint

* * *

 **La marche du temps**

 **§**

Rouge. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce rouge pourpre qui s'écoulait tout autour d'elle. Et cette odeur. Une odeur de fer et de sel. Et au milieu de cette mer de sang, un homme se tenait debout.

-C'est de ta faute.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas.

-Ils sont morts par ta faute.

Non !

-Tu les a tués.

-NOOOOOOOON !

Aurore se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar… Depuis que son Cosmos s'était réveiller, ce songe la hantait. Soudain, elle remarqua qu'elle était trempée, tout comme son lit. Elle releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir le coupable avec l'arme du crime. Un seau vide.

-Comment va ma nièce préférée ?

La fille de Saga se pinça l'arête du nez, un geste qu'elle a gardé de son entraînement avec son oncle Camus.

-De un, je suis ta seul nièce. Et de deux...

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Ouiiiiiii ?  
-... T'ES UN HOMME MORT KANON DES GEMEAUX.

Elle se précipita sur lui, non sans glisser à cause de l'eau, ce qui permit à Kanon de s'enfuir. Aurore se lança à sa poursuite, passant devant la cuisine où son père buvait son café, pas surpris pour deux sous de la voir courir après son oncle.

-Salut Saga !  
-Bonjour, Kanon.

-Bonjour p'pa !

-Bonjour Aurore.

Kanon avait réussi à sortir du temple et elle allait continuer à le poursuivre, lorsque Saga l'interpella :

-Oui papounet ?

Il la regarda de bas en haut du coin de l'œil et, et sa fille fit de même, remarquant qu'elle était toujours en chemise de nuit.

-Par Bouddha. TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE, KANON !

Elle entendit le rire de Kanon au loin et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfiler à toute vitesse sa tenue d'apprenti. Prenant une pomme dans la cuisine, elle fonça vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter pour s'adresser à son père.

-Au faite p'pa ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu devrais arrêter le café. Si tu continues à en boire, tu vas finir par revirer au gris.

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, avant que son père ne reprenne ses esprits après s'être à moitié étouffé avec son café.

 **§  
§**

Aurore retrouva Kanon et ses autres oncles aux arènes, en train d'observé le combat entre Camus et Milo. Elle profita sournoisement de la situation en créant des glaçons dans sa main avant de les glisser dans le t-shirt de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre !

-BORDEL MAIS CA VA PAS ?!

Soudain, une explosion venant du centre de l'arène se fit entendre.

–On dirait que j'ai gagné.

Milo se releva péniblement :

-C'est pas juste Cam'. J'étais déconcentré par la fille qui a crié.

Deathmask éclata de rire.

-C'était Kanon du con.

-Oups. Mais quelle idée de hurler comme une fille, aussi !

Cette fois ci tout le monde rigola, enfin ceux qui savaient rigoler.

–C'est la faute d'Aurore, elle m'a mis des glaçons dans le t-shirt !

-T'avais qu'a pas me balancer de l'eau ce matin, na !

Camus et Milo remontèrent vers eux. Le Verseau eut un léger sourire.

–On dirait que mes enseignements te sont utiles.

-Très. Bon, qui veux faire un combat contre moi ?

-Parce que tu crois que tu peux battre l'un d'entre nous, gamine ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas Angie !

Le Chevalier du cancer lui lança un regard noir à glacer le sang. Mais Aurore savait qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient le droit de l'appeler Angie. Et heureusement pour elle, elle en faisait partie.

-Mais c'est aujourd'hui que je passe mon examen de Chevalier. Il faut que je m'échauffe avant le combat !

-Eh, mais c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui que tu as seize ans ! S'exclama Aphrodite.

-Oui, et d'ici ce soir je serais au même niveau que vous. Et Angie ne pourra plus m'appeler gamine !

-À condition que tu gagnes, petite.

-Ça grandit trop vite…

-Tu vas te mettre à pleurer, Kanon ?

-JE PLEURE PAS !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Aurore reprit la parole.

–Et mon combat ?

-Moi je relève ton défi !

Elle leva la tête pour voir qui avait parlé, et fit un sourire.

–Parfait. T'as peut-être eu le titre de Chevalier avant moi, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

Son adversaire, Kiki, se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène et elle fis de même. Ils se mirent tous deux en position. Le combat commença et Aurore se précipita sur son adversaire. Kiki était plus fort physiquement, mais elle était plus rapide et en profita pour envoyer tout de suite une attaque.

-SNAKE BITE !

Un trait de lumière prenant la forme d'un serpent se dirigea vers Kiki. Mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup…

-CRYSTAL WALL !

Le mur de cristal renvoya l'attaque vers Aurore, qui parvint à l'éviter de justesse. Elle courra vers le mur avant de sauter.

-Cette attaque est parfaite pour les attaques de front, mais il ne te protège que de face. TOXIC HOOK !

Un serpent lumineux entoura son bras jusqu'à son poing et envoya celui-ci sur Kiki qui souriait toujours. Quatre autres murs apparurent, le protégeant sous tous les angles. Le poing d'Aurore percuta le mur du haut et la propulsa contre un mur de l'arène. Non sans mal, elle se releva.

-Tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre.

Elle réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière. Si elle tente une attaque, elle sera renvoyée… Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas pensé à se protéger par ici ! Mettant ses mains au sol, Aurore se concentra.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Fanfaronna Kiki. Tu abandonnes ?

Soudain, Kiki chuta et les murs de cristal se brisèrent en même temps que sa concentration.

-Mais qu'est qui s'est... ? Le sol est complètement gelé !

-Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas trouvé utile de dresser un mur au sol, et j'en ai profité.

Elle ne laissa pas à Kiki le temps de se reprendre. –ICY SNAKE !

Cette fois-ci, un serpent de couleur blanc apparut et réussit à toucher son adversaire et l'entoura. Le serpent se transforma en glace et piégea Kiki dans des anneaux de glace.

-Je te préviens, plus tu te débattras, plus les anneaux se resserreront. Tel un Boa qui étouffe sa proie.

-J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

-Kiki !

Mû se dirigea vers son ancien disciple.

–Un Chevalier doit savoir reconnaître sa défaite.

Aurore crut que Kiki allait protester, mais il hocha la tête.

–Bien, tu peux le libérer.

La jeune fille brisa les liens

–C'était un beau combat ! Me félicita Kiki.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux dans les gradins, et Aurore constata que son père était arrivé.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps, p'pa ?

-Assez pour voir ma choupinette gagner.

L'adolescente piqua un fard.

–Papa ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ?

Tout le monde rigola, ou presque, et elle en profita pour se reposer et discuter un peu. Il était midi lorsque Shion, le Grand Pope, arriva dans l'arène.

-Aurore.

L'intéressée s'avança.

–Aurore, es-tu prête à passer l'examen qui fera de toi un Chevalier au service de la Déesse Athéna ?

-Oui !

-Bien. Voici ton adversaire.

Un homme en Armure d'Or s'avança vers elle.

–Seiya ?!

 **§**  
 _Dans les gradins_  
 **§**

-Je me demande ce que Shion a dans la tête pour proposer Seiya comme adversaire à la petite ! S'exclama Aphodite.

Kanon se retourna pour lui répondre.

–C'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle ne le porte pas vraiment dans son cœur.

-Pourtant c'est un héros. Objecta Kiki.

-Oui, mais souviens-toi contre qui il s'est battu la première fois…

-Contre qui il... Oh. Je vois.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Saga.

–Si Shion l'a choisi, c'est sûrement pour pousser Aurore dans ses retranchements. Elle fera tout pour le battre !

 **§**  
Retour au combat  
 **§**

Aurore fixa son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Seiya, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Après être ressuscité, Aiolos s'était retiré de la chevalerie en laissant son Armure à Seiya.

-Donne-toi tous ce que tu as ! S'exclama ce dernier en se mettant en position.

-Compte sur moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant en position à son tour.

Quand le Grand Pope lança le signal, aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste. Ce combat était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait mené un peu plus tôt. Elle avait cette fois-ci en face d'elle un adversaire beaucoup plus expérimenté. À la moindre erreur… Soudain, Seiya se précipita sur elle.

-ATOMIC THUNDER BOLT !

Seiya concentra son Cosmos dans son poing et le transforma en une multitude de boules de Cosmos qu'elle ne réussit pas à esquiver. Se retournant en l'air, la jeune fille atterrit pour contre-attaquer.

-THE TWIN SNAKE !

Un serpent à deux têtes se dirigea vers le Sagittaire, un de chaque côté.

-PEGASUS SUISEIKEN !

Il créa une énorme boule de lumière et l'envoya sur Aurore, emportant ses serpents au passage. Recevant l'attaque de plein fouet, elle eut du mal à se relever.

-Il est désormais temps de finir ce combat.

Il se mit en position pour envoyer son Pegasus Ryûsei Ken. Parfait ! Concentrant toute son énergie, la fille de Saga se prépara à lancer son ultime attaque, qu'elle avait longuement travaillée pour pouvoir contrer celle de Seiya.

-PEGASUS RYÛSEIKEN !

-SADALSUUD'S FANGS !

Son attaque ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Seiya, mais à la place de boule de lumière, elle lançait des centaines de stalactite qui transpercèrent l'attaque du Sagittaire. Mais celle-ci ne se stoppa pas et propulsa l'adolescente contre le mur de l'arène. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus se relever…

-Et merde.

Elle sentit l'ombre de Seiya sur elle.

–C'était un beau combat. Tu peux être fière de toi.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit la main que Seiya lui tendait pour l'aider. Une fois debout, elle la vit. Elle était petite et ne saignait presque plus, mais elle était bien présente. Une légère coupure sur la joue droite de Seiya ! Le règlement stipule que pour devenir Chevalier d'Or, il fallait réussir à en blesser un pendant un combat, ne serait-ce que légèrement. Mais alors... Immédiatement, une colonne de lumière apparut et l'Armure du Serpentaire arriva pour revêtir la jeune fille.

-Félicitations, tu es maintenant un Chevalier à part entière.

Elle entendit un grand cri de joie alors que tout le monde se précipitait sur elle.

-T'as réussi !

-Bien joué !

Même Kanon la prit dans ses bras.

–Tu as grandis tellement vite !

-Kanon … Lâche moi... Tu m'étouffe.  
-Oups, pardon.

Il lâcha sa nièce, et un toussotement se fit entendre.

–Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait fini.

Tout le monde s'éloigna, et Aurore se mit à genoux devant le Pope.

–Moi, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, je suis fier d'accueillir en ce jour un nouveau Chevalier d'Or ! C'est avec une grande joie que je vous annonce que l'Armure d'Or du Serpentaire est de nouveau parmi nous et a reconnue Aurore comme sa porteuse légitime.

Il baissa la tête vers le treizième Chevalier.

–Aurore, jures-tu de défendre Athéna et ses idéaux, même au prix de ta vie ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps…

–Oui !

-Bien. Par le pouvoir qui m'a été confié par Athéna, je déclare en ce jour Aurore comme nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire !

 **§**

Le Grand Pope convoqua son nouveau Chevalier une heure après sa nomination.

-Vous m'avez appelé ?

Shion n'avait gardé que son casque. Il ne portait plus le masque pour éviter une nouvelle usurpation. Aurore déglutit. C'était son père qui l'avait tué et pris sa place, et elle avait déjà essuyé des insultes à ce propos dans son enfance, comme étant la fille du traître et d'un assassin. Mais bon, tout cela appartient au passé, et elle est officiellement un Chevalier d'Or, à présent !

-Aurore ! Je voulais déjà te féliciter pour l'obtention de ton Armure. Seiya m'a dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à te tenir tête.

Rougissant légèrement, elle répondit.

–Merci, Grand Pope.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici que pour te féliciter. J'ai une première mission à te confier. Certes, elle n'est pas très passionnante mais en temps de paix...

-Je l'accepte avec plaisir.

Le Grand Pope se mit à sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme.

–Bien. Je voudrais que tu fasses la surveillance des alentours du Sanctuaire pour ce soir.

-À vos ordres.

Alors qu'elle allait se retourner, le Pope l'interpella.

–Une dernière chose. Prends ceci.

Aurore prit l'objet. Une simple enveloppe, avec une seule lettre en atlante dessus.

–Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Maintenant, file te reposer. Tu as une mission qui t'attend.

Elle mit l'enveloppe dans un pli de son armure et fila vers son temple, situé entre ceux du Scorpion et du Sagittaire. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'elle ne dormirait plus chez son père au troisième temple… Alors qu'elle arrivait dans son temple, elle fut accueillie par un énorme…

-SURPRISE !

-HAAAAAAAA! SNAKE BITE !

-CRYSTAL WALL !

Se calmant (légèrement), elle vit Mû et les autres Chevaliers d'Or.

–NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?!

-Du calme Aurore.

Elle se retourna et vit Shion.

–Tu étais au courant ?!

-Je te rappelle que tu parles à ton Pope…

-RIEN À FOUTRE !

-Bon, et si on commençait la fête ? Nous interrompîmes Milo.

-Pourquoi cette fête ?

-À ton avis ma petite rose ? s'exclama Aphrodite.

-Pour fêter ton nouveau rang ! Finit Aldébaran en lui collant une claque dans le dos qui faillit lui décoller les poumons.

Ravie, elle commença à faire la fête avec ceux qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle allait attraper une bière quand son père lui prit des mains.

-Pas avant tes dix-huit, ans jeune fille !

-Mais p'pa, je suis sûre que Camus a bu à ses seize ans.

-C'est l'âge légal en France. Confirma le Verseau. Enfin… avec l'autorisation d'un adulte.

-Je m'en fiche, tu ne boiras pas avant l'âge.

Partant bouder plus loin, elle remarqua Milo et Kanon rigoler comme des idiots dans un coin.

-Vous faite quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils lui montrèrent un album photo qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. D'un air froid, elle prit la parole.

–Milo du Scorpion. Pose ceci immédiatement.

C'est ce moment qu'Angelo choisit pour apparaitre.

–Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Kanon a retrouvé des albums de famille !

-Fais voir !  
-Je vous préviens, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mes pouvoir sur vous ! Cria-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Grave erreur. Tout le monde l'avait entendue et venait pour voir les photos.

-Regardez celle-là ! S'exclame Milo en pointant du doigt une photo où Aurore était avec Camus.

-Je me souviens. Commença son père. À cette époque, tu disais à tout le monde que tu voulais l'épouser.

Camus et Aurore devinrent aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

–J'avais cinq ans ! Nom d'une pipe en bois !

-Où as-tu appris cette expression ? Demanda Dohkô.

-C'est Shion qui me l'apprise quand il me faisait cours.

-SHION ! Hurla Saga. Je vais te tuer !

-Déjà fait papa poule !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis, la pendule sonna dix heures du soir.

–Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je fasse ma patrouille.

Remettant son Armure, elle partit.

–Ça grandit vraiment trop vite.

-Encore Kanon ?!

Elle quitta la soirée avec les rires de ses nouveaux collègues et entama sa ronde.

 **§**  
 _Une heure plus tard_  
 **§**

Le Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire sautait de toit en toit en survolant le village de Rodorio. Tout était calme, elle décida donc de faire une pause sur la plage qui bordait le Sanctuaire. Elle s'assit et se mit à réfléchir. Enfin, elle avait atteint son but. Enfin, elle était un Chevalier d'Or au même titre que son père. Bien sûr, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne partageait pas le même sang que Saga, mais pour elle, il est et restera son père. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.  
-Tu les as tués.  
Non !  
Elle se réveilla en sueur après avoir encore fait ce cauchemar. Ça va finir par la rendre dingue… On pourra dire que c'est de famille. Elle respira un grand coup, mais l'odeur du sang de son rêve persistait, et elle décida de rentrer. Mais au moment où elle se levait, une gigantesque cosmo énergie explosa au Sanctuaire, et elle fût projetée par le souffle de l'explosion. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et se précipita vers les temples du Zodiaque. Et en arrivant à celui du Bélier, elle remarqua qu'il était détruit, et au fur de son ascension au milieu des flammes, elle constatait avec horreur que tous les temples étaient dans le même état que le premier. Soudain, en arrivant entre le septième et le huitième, elle glissa et chuta. En se relevant, elle vit qu'elle avait glissé sur du sang. Gelé.

-Merde.

Elle se mit à courir encore plus vite et quand enfin elle parvint au treizième, elle fit face à un homme au Cosmos immense qui la paralysa. Mais elle reprit bien vite ces esprits en voyant qui il tenait par la gorge.

-SALAUD ! LÂCHE-LE !

Envoyant son poing vers l'intrus, Aurore le força à relâcher le Verseau.

–Camus, ça va ?! Dis moi quelque chose !

Il était dans un sale état, et son Armure était à moitié détruite.

–Mi… Lo…

Le Serpentaire se retourna pour voir avec horreur le corps de Milo, transpercé de quatorze coups, comme s'il avait reçu sa propre attaque.

-Non !

Essuyant ses larmes de rage, Aurore déposa le corps sans vie du Verseau à côté du Scorpion, avant de se retourner vers son ennemi.

–Qui es-tu ?!

L'homme en face d'elle rigola.

–À quoi bon donner mon nom à un vulgaire insecte ?

Se précipitant sur lui, Aurore cria.

–Tu vas voir ce que peut faire un insecte ! BAHAMUTE FLAME !

L'adolescente envoya un serpent de feu vers son adversaire qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

–REWIND TIME !

L'attaque d'Aurore se stoppa à quelques millimètres de son visage et se retourna vers elle. Elle la reçut de plein fouet et s'écrasa au sol.

-Mais… Que... ?

-Surprise ?

Elle se releva douloureusement.

–Tu arrives encore à te relever ? Pas mal. Tu vas m'obliger a utilisé 2% de ma puissance. WEIGHT OF TIME !

Il matérialisa une énorme boule d'énergie qu'il jeta sur la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle sentait sa dernière heure arriver, un corps se plaça entre elle et l'attaque pour en recevoir toute la puissance.

\- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, et Aurore fut balayée par le souffle d'énergie. Et quand elle se releva, elle vit avec horreur le corps de son père gisant au sol. Elle se précipita vers lui.

-PAPA !

-Aurore... Fuis... Tu n'es... Pas ... De…

Impuissante, elle regarda son père rendre son dernier souffle. –Non... NON !

-Ha ha ! Aucun pour rattraper l'autre !

-La ferme.

-Mmm qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-J'AI DIT LA FERME !

Elle se retourna pour lui renvoyer une attaque. –BAHAMUTE FLAME !

-C'est inutile. REWIND... Mais que ?!

Contrairement à sa première tentative, l'attaque du Serpentaire toucha l'intrus et lui brûla la moitié du visage.

-Arrrrrrrrrrgh ! Comment as-tu osé ?!

-Ecoute-moi bien. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu ne sais rien de ces hommes que tu as lâchement tué. Un seul d'eux avait plus de cœur et de courage que tous les Dieux réunis !

-Grrrr tu vas me le payer, sale gosse !

Un Cosmos gigantesque d'un noir profond s'échappa de son corps et fit trembler la terre.

–ERASING TIME !

Il envoya une vague de Cosmos Noir vers Aurore, bien décidé à lui ôter la vie.

-CRYSTAL WALL !

Un mur invisible se plaça entre l'attaque et le Serpentaire. Elle cligna des yeux avant de voir Shion devant elle.

-Aurore, tu dois fuir !

-Quoi ?! Alors que se fumier a tué Milo, Camus et...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car Shion l'interrompit.

–Écoute-moi Aurore, tu ne peux pas le battre pour le moment ! Mais ton destin est en train de se mettre en route !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce jour était prédit il y a bien longtemps…

-Ne me dit pas que mon père était au courant ?!

-On l'était tous, mais je n'ai plus le temps de t'expliquer. Tu as toujours la lettre que je t'ai confiée ?

Aurore hocha la tête, et Shion lui envoya un parchemin sur l'intrus marqué d'un sceaux, au grand désarroi de celui si.

–Où as-tu trouvé ça, Chevalier ?!

-Je l'ai emprunté à ton frère.

-Pfff, cet incapable. Même pas capable de battre un enfant a peine sorti des couches.

Shion se retourna vers Aurore.

–Écoute, si tu espères pouvoir le battre, tu dois impérativement trouver les Clés !

-Quoi ?!

L'homme avait l'air surpris.

–Mais alors, c'est elle qui ?... Haha alors c'est là qu'il la cachait ? Haha mon fils me surprendra toujours. REWIND TIME !

-Il est temps de se dire adieu, Aurore !

-Non, attends, je !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter le moindre mot que tout devint noir.


	4. Passé mouvementé

L'univers et les perso ne son pas de moi sauf aurore. Et je remercie mon Béta testeur Aquarius Gold Saint

* * *

 **Passé mouvmenté**

 **§**

 **§**

-Trouve les Clés !

-Non, attends !

-Adieu, Aurore !

-NOOOOOOOOOON !

Le Serpentaire se leva brusquement, tentant de se calmer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, constatant qu'elle n'était plus au Sanctuaire. Le feu qui brûlait à côté d'elle était un simple feu de camp.

-Tu es enfin réveillée ?

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui avait parlé, mais une douleur lui vrilla les côtes et son bras droit.

-Doucement. Tu as quelques côtes cassés et le bras brûlé.

Aurore regarda son interlocuteur. Son visage était caché par une capuche et son corps par une cape.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

-Doucement. D'abord, tu es dans une vallée se situant près du Sanctuaire. Et ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Aurore s'était vite relevé.

–Il faut que je retourne au Sanctuaire, ils ont besoin de moi !

L'inconnu lui attrapa l'épaule.

–Désolé de te dire ça, mais je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient tous morts.

Nullement impressionnée, Aurore ôta la main de son épaule d'un geste brusque.

–Comment vous pourriez le savoir ?

L'homme encapuchonné lui montra la lettre de Shion, ce qui fit blêmir Aurore.

-Ceci m'appartient.

-Calme-toi et regarde.

Il enleva sa capuche, et Aurore put enfin voir son visage.

–SHION ?!

Car oui, c'était lui. Mais il semblait bien différent.

–C'est bien moi, mais je ne suis sans doute pas la personne à laquelle tu penses.

-Comment ça ?

Il mit sa box sur son dos.

–Je pense que tu auras toutes tes réponses au Sanctuaire. Il ne reste qu'un jour de marche, tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

Posant un regard sur la Box de son Armure, Aurore la prit sur ses épaules. Ses côtes lui piquaient un peu, mais ça restait supportable. Ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent le soir même au Sanctuaire. À la grande surprise de la fille de Saga, il était intact. Ils commencèrent à grimper les marches, avant qu'Aurore ne brise le silence.

-Il n'y a personne ?

-J'ai prévenu le Grand Pope de notre arrivé. Il a dû convoquer les Chevaliers d'Or et nous attendre au treizième.

Ils continuèrent leur ascension, et au bout ce qui parut des heures à Aurore en raison de la douleur qui lui transperçait les côtes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du Grand Pope. Shion enfila son armure et ouvrit la porte.

-Shion ! Ravi que tu sois de retour.  
Le Serpentaire s'avança à son tour pour voir deux rangs de Chevalier rangés de chaque côté. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Ils leur ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau… Shion s'agenouilla devant un homme assis sur un trône.

-Shion, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, au rapport.

-Comment s'est passé ta mission ? demanda celui qui devait être le Pope.

-Vous avez eu raison, je n'ai rencontré que de simples soldats des Enfers, mais...

-Ça prouve qu'Hadès est sur le point de se réveiller.

Puis, il tourna son regard vers la nouvelle arrivante.

–Qui est-ce ?

-Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente et blessée dans une vallée pas loin d'ici.

-Par l'armée d'Hadès ?

-Aucune idée.

Shion donna la lettre au Grand Pope et leva ses yeux sur Aurore.

-Qui es-tu, jeune fille ?

-Je suis Aurore, Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire.

Des murmures s'élève derrière elle à cette annonce.

-Du Serpentaire ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Oui. Mais excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? Comment ça se fait que le Sanctuaire est intact ?

-Doucement. En quelle année sommes-nous, jeune fille ?

Surprise, Aurore répondit ce qui lui semblait évident.

–En 2017, pourquoi ?

L'homme en face d'elle soupira.

–Navré de te contredire, mais nous sommes en 1741.

-Quoi, mais, comment ?

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle.

–Je ne sais pas comment mais une chose est sûre : quelle que soit l'époque, un Chevalier reste un Chevalier, et tu es la bienvenue.

Aurore cogitait à la vitesse de la lumière, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le Grand Pope se leva.  
-Écoute, je me doute que tout ceci doit être difficile pour toi, et je te laisse une chambre pour pouvoir te reposer. Sur ce, la séance est levée. Vous pouvez retourner à vos temples. Sauf toi, Dégel, j'ai à te parler.

Les Chevaliers retournèrent en leur temple, et Aurore suivit une servante qui l'amena à une chambre où elle pourrait se reposer.

§  
§

La nuit était tombée, et pour plusieurs raisons, Aurore n'arrivait pas à dormir. Déjà, comment avait-elle pu arriver là ? Elle avait fait un bond de plus de 200 ans en arrière. Et puis à chaque fois que le sommeil semblait la gagner, elle entendait leurs cris… Au bout d'un moment, exaspérée, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle descendit les marches en direction des arènes avant de sentir un Cosmos phénoménal. Elle se précipita à sa source et vit un homme seul au milieu de l'arène. Un instant, elle crut défaillir. Pendant un cours instant, elle avait pris cet individu pour Kanon…

-Salu... EH ! s'exclama-t-elle en évitant un coup de poing.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis... EH MAIS LAISSE-MOI FINIR !

Elle avait dû esquiver un coup de pied. Aurore fit un bond en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre elle et lui afin de pouvoir l'observer. Elle remarqua qu'il portait un masque lui cachant le bas du visage.

-Tu es… Deuteros ?

Kanon lui en avait parlé, et elle se rappelait que Shion lui disait que le démon de l'île de Kanon mangeait les enfants turbulents.

-C'est le Grand Pope qui t'envoie ?

-Pourquoi m'aurait-il envoyée ?

-Par ce qu'il veut m'éliminer. Ils le veulent tous.

Aurore ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pris, mais c'était de la bonne.

–Bon, tu vas te calmer et m'écouter.

-Pourquoi je t'écouterai, gamine ?

Alors là, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça !

–Tu t'es vu, le clodo ?

Il eut un petit rire.

–Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, la petite !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la petite ?!

-Non, mais je suis tout ouïe !

-La petite te dit que si tu avais ce qu'il faut là où il faut, tu ne serais pas dans l'ombre de ton frère.

C'était bas, mais elle n'était plus une gamine, et pas petite non plus.

–Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Koltso !

Des cercles de glace nous immobilisèrent tous les deux et c'est à ce moment qu'Aurore remarqua l'arrivée de Dégel, le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais…

-Libère nous toute suite le pingouin !  
Là, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort. Deuteros la regardait, et même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle devinait à ses épaules tremblantes qu'il se retenait de rire. Quant à Dégel, si l'on pouvait geler d'un regard, nul doute qu'Aurore et Deuteros ne seraient plus que des glaçons.

-Bref. Si je vous ai interrompu, c'est que j'ai des questions à propos des Pythies.

Deuteros se figea, c'était d'ailleurs lui que Dégel regardait.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit le bleu.

Le Verseau plissa les yeux. –Ah bon ? Alors dis-moi comment les corps ont bien pus disparaître sans laisser de trace ?

Deuteros se raidissait de plus en plus.

–Qui plus est, je sais qu'Aspros était le premier sur les lieux.

Le deuxième Gemini le regarda, comme une bête sauvage acculée.

–Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot alors je vais être franc. Aspros a dit que les Pythies avaient déjà disparu quand il est arrivé. Est-ce vrai ou pas ?

Aurore vit Deuteros hésiter.

–Je ne sais rien.

-Et Aspros ?

Le Gémeaux commença a paniquer et donné un début de réponse sans qu'il le sache. Aspros était bien impliqué dans cette affaire, mais jusqu'où ? N'était-il responsable que de leur disparition, ou bien avait-il fait pire ?

-Je respecte énormément Aspros. Aussi bien sa force que son intelligence. Et crois-moi, je prie pour me tromper... Mais je ne connais que lui pour faire disparaître un corps aussi facilement.

-Jusqu'à que tu saches que j'existe.

Aurore fit un petit sourire made in Scorpion.

–Tu sais Recto…

-Recto ? Me coupa Deuteros.

-Bah oui. Recto verseau.

L'air se refroidit légèrement à ce calembour de folie.

–Bref. Désolée de te contredire, mais si Deuteros a pu faire disparaître les corps, moi aussi.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Dégel.

-Je peux aussi ouvrir une autre dimension.

Elle venait tout juste de débarquer, mais le Verseau l'énervait déjà. Tout ça parce que Deuteros est le deuxième et qu'il est donc forcément coupable. Soudain, elle entendit le Gémeaux faire une sorte de petit rire.

-Vous êtes tous les mêmes, au Sanctuaire…

-Gné ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Soudain Deuteros écarta les bras et se libéra des cercles de glace.

-Mais comment ?... S'exclame le verseau surprit.

Aurore fit de même et se libéra.

–Attends, je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! S'exclama Dégel.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

Deuteros envoya son poing sur Dégel qui l'évita. Quand le Gémeaux retenta son attaque, Dégel l'emprisonna dans la glace. Celui-ci était tombé sous l'impact.

-Pas mal, mais il faudra faire plus pour m'avoir.

La glace remonta bien vite sur le bras de Deuteros.

–Mais qu'est-ce que ?...

-Débat toi autant que tu peux, tu ne pourras pas briser la glace cette fois-ci.

Deuteros se débattait encore un peu, mais renonça et souffla.

–Alors, tue-moi.

Dégel leva un sourcil.

–Pourquoi ?

-C'est moi qui a tué les pythies.

-C'est donc toi qui...

-Menteur.

Ils se retournèrent vers Aurore qui venait de parler.

–Tu ne les a pas tuées.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Me demanda le gémeau.

-Par ce que je le sais. Et l'iceberg aussi. Fit-elle en regardant Dégel.

Celui-ci lui retourna son regard, puis soupira et libéra Deuteros.

–Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il te libère, andouille.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Le Verseau haussa les épaules.

–Car le lézard a raison.

-He ! Le serpent n'est pas un lézard !

Dégel la regarda d'un air blasé puis reprit.

–Et puisque tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, je me vois obligé de te laisser aux gardes du Sanctuaire.

-Pas ça ! Paniqua le bleu.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Car ça tâcherait la réputation de ton frère ?

-Bien évidement.

Le Serpentaire s'approcha de lui avant de lui décocher une droite qui le mit à terre.

–Non mais tu ne peux pas penser un peu à toi plutôt ?!

Il garda le silence sous la surprise et Dégel était dans le même état de stupeur.

–Tu crois que monsieur qui pète plus haut que son cul s'intéresse à sa réputation ? Il en a rien à foutre tellement il pue l'estime.

Le Gémeau regarda l'adolescente droit dans les yeux.

–Je ne sais quoi penser de vous deux…

-Et tu crois que nous c'est mieux ?

-Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ?

Aurore eut une crise de fou rire.

–Pourquoi ? Je croyais que le démon de l'île de Kanon ne mangeait que les enfants pas sages !

Le concerné la regarda sans comprendre.

–Laisse. Tu comprendras un jour.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais au moment où il allait la prendre, le centre de l'arène explosa.


	5. Le sang du passé

L'univers et les perso ne son pas de moi sauf aurore. Et je remercie mon Béta testeur Aquarius Gold Saint

* * *

 **Le sang du passé**

 **§**

 **§**

Aurore se releva, crachant du sang. L'explosion les avait propulsés au loin et ses côtes, déjà fragiles, avaient souffert. À cause de la chaleur du brasier, la jeune fille avait du mal à respirer. Elle vit Dégel qui n'était pas en meilleur état se relever.

-C'était quoi ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-On dirait que ça venait de sous terre !

Deuteros gisait à côté d'Aurore.

–Merde, Deute !

Elle le secoua, mais aucune réaction. Bon, pas le choix…

–Mais ! Que fais Aspros en tutu ?!

La réaction du cadet des Gémeaux ne se fit pas attendre.

–Hein ? Où ça ?

Le Serpentaire poussa un soupir de soulagement qui la fit tousser, et reporta son attention sur les ennemis qui leur faisaient face. Il s'agissait des Berserkers d'Arès. Aurore en avait déjà entendu parler par les aînés, qui voulaient faire peur aux plus jeunes. Mais à cette époque, elle s'entraînait avec Angelo, et quand on survit à son entraînement, on a plus peur de grand-chose. Elle se souvint que le Berserkers étaient normalement retenus par un sceau, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un avait dû le briser ! La plupart des ennemies présents étaient des corps dépourvus de tête. Sauf un homme.

-Mais que voilà ? Des chevaliers d'Athéna…

Il ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'Aurore, mais avait une puissance phénoménale. Elle pouvait voir des cicatrices sur son corps. Il tirait un chariot rempli de têtes. C'est Angie qui aurait été content, pensa-t-elle.

-Vous connaissez la règle, les gars ? Une tête, une pièce.

Il désigna son trophée.

–C'est la loi des guerriers d'Arès. Ça vous semble cruel, mais ce n'est rien à côté du moment où j'ai vu mon frère se faire décapiter par votre Déesse !

-Tu dois te tromper ! s'exclama Aurore.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas dupe.

–Avec cette armure que ton copain porte, il ne peut être qu'un chevalier d'Athéna. Si vous saviez combien je vous hais, moi, Ema du Jamadhar et guerrier d'Arès. Je ne laisserai pas le meurtre de mon frère impuni. Et je ne m'arrêterai qu'une fois que toutes les têtes du Sanctuaire seront tombées !

Sans attendre, Ema projeta des têtes en l'air et quand celle-ci retombèrent, elles étaient en feu. Appelant son Armure, Aurore n'eut aucune réponse.

–Qu'est-ce que ?!...

Les têtes s'approchèrent de plus en plus.

–Merde ! THE TWIN SNAKE !

L'attaque du Serpentaire fit exploser la plupart des têtes, mais il en restait encore pas mal. Soudain, l'air se fit plus froid et les têtes restantes se transformèrent en blocs de glace qui explosèrent en poussière de glace. Aurore se retourna vers Dégel.  
-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais rester sans rien faire ?

Elle sourit malgré elle.

–Merci.

-Fais un peu confiance aux autres, mais surtout en toi.

-Arrêtez de papoter, tous les deux !

Ema se précipita vers Aurore en projetant son bras serti de deux lames. Dégel projeta un mur de glace entre l'attaque et la jeune fille pour la protéger, mais les lames étaient trop chaudes et franchir sans problème le mur de glace.

-Croyais-tu que ton mur de glace résisterait aux flammes d'Arès ?

Aurore retenta d'appeler son Armure. Même en étant dans une autre dimension, elle pouvait sentir l'esprit du Serpentaire. Mais celui-ci resta sourd à son appel… Fermant les yeux, elle se prépara à subir l'attaque quand Deuteros s'interposa.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

Son masque était tombé et on pouvait voir un sourire sur son visage.

–Car tu avais raison. J'étais aveuglé par mon frère.

Puis le Gémeau se retourna, pressant sa main sur sa blessure.

–Je connais toujours pas ton nom, gamine.

-Euh, Aurore !

-Aurore. Je ne sais pas par quoi tu es passée pour avoir ce regard blessé, mais ce n'est pas en ressassant le passé que tu vas pouvoir le changer. Le passé est le passé.

Il se tourna vers Dégel.

–Une fois que cette affaire sera finie je répondrais à tes questions.

-Mais tu ne peux pas te battre dans cet état.

Dans les yeux de Deuteros brillait une lueur rageuse et déterminée.

–Il faut que je gagne ce combat si je veux trouver les réponses que je cherche.

Dégel et Aurore écarquillèrent les yeux. Deuteros avait-il enfin compris qu'Aspro n'avait que faire et qu'il se servait de lui ? Puis, un rayon de lumière l'enveloppa, et il se retrouva paré de l'Armure de son signe. Au même moment une ombre gigantesque se dressa dans l'arène. Ça ne pouvait être que Kokalor et si c'était bien lui, les Chevaliers d'Or allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais contre toute attente il frappa son cadet !

-Mais...pour...quoi ?

Cela mis le Gémeau dans une colère noire, et il attaqua le Berserker, mais ce dernier arrêta son poing.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? S'exclama Deuteros. C'était ton frère !

-Il n'était qu'un incapable qui n'arrivait pas à battre.

Il propulsa Deuterose qu'Aurore rattrapa de justesse, mais son poids l'entraîna dans sa chute.

-Merde.

En le secouant, elle vit sa main couverte de sang. Elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas vomir, la vue du sang lui rappelant ce jour-là… Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, et une colère noire gronda de plus en plus fort en elle. Aurore se précipita sur Kokalor.

-SNAKE BITE !

Son attaque fila droit vers le Berserker, mais Ema s'interposa et prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

-Mais… pourquoi a tu fais ça ? Demanda Deuteros, qui s'était relevé.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il me reste que lui. Et si ma mort peut le ramener à la raison…

Puis il tomba au sol, inerte. Les deux Chevaliers d'Or lancèrent un regard à Aurore, mais peu importe.

-À qui le tour, maintenant ?

Mais Kokalor lâcha son arme et prit le corps de son frère. Plus aucune volonté de se battre n'émanait de lui, et une larme commença à couler le long de ses joues.

-Monstre.

Il se redressa, dominant l'adolescente de toute sa hauteur.

–Vous dites que je suis un monstre, et lui un larbin... Mais le véritable monstre est celui qui nous a réveillé… Argh !

Sans attendre la fin de son monologue, Aurore l'avait transpercé d'une attaque.

–Quand on se bat, on raconte pas sa vie.

Elle avait prononcé ces mot sans aucune émotion dans le voix. Le colosse s'effondra alors que la jeune fille perdait connaissance.

§  
§

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil commençait à se lever.

-Tu reprends enfin tes esprits ?

-Dégel ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu… Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir le corps de Deuteros dans les br... Merde, Deuteros !

-Du calme, je suis là.

Le Gémeau était salement amoché, mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous dans un sale état, mais Aurore sentit les regards sur elle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en retournant son regard au glaçon.

Il garda le silence, puis répondit.

–C'était quoi, ça ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ce Cosmos, et cette rage !

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne me rappelle de rien.

-Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! S'exclama le Verseau en élevant la voix, ce qui fit sursauter le Serpentaire.

-Tu as réussi à battre deux des plus puissants Berserkers, et sans Armure en plus.

-J'ai bien tenter de l'appeler, mais elle est restée sourde à mes appels.

-À cause de l'autre dimension d'Aspros ?

-Non. J'ai réussi à sentir son esprit, mais c'est comme si elle refusait de venir.

-Comment est ce...

-Heu, excusez-moi ?

Ils se retournèrent vers Deuteros, qui portait toujours l'Armure d'Or des Gémeaux.

–Vous savez comment on l'enlève ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Dégel et Aurore éclatèrent de rire. Ou plutôt le Serpentaire, c'était plus un léger sourire pour le Verseau.

-Je te dirais tout mais d'abord que tu me rendes un petit service, demanda-t-elle au Verseau.

-Je t'écoute.

 **§  
§**  
 _Pendant ce temps dans un endroit perdu dans le temps_  
 **§  
§**

Un homme s'avança et s'agenouilla devant un trône ou un homme au visage à moitié brûlé était assis.

-Tout se passe comme pour la première fois, Seigneur.

-Bien. Hypérion !

Un homme à la forte musculature s'avança à son tour.

–Hypérion à votre service, Seigneur.

-Je voudrais que tu l'aide à réveiller son pouvoir. Plus elle l'utilisera, et plus je pourrais reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

-Bien, Seigneur.

Hypérion commença à partir mais fus rappelé par ce «Seigneur».

–Je voulais te rappeler ce qui arrive à ceux qui me déçoivent.

L'homme déglutit.

–Alors, tâche de réussir ta mission.

-Oui, Seigneur.


	6. Le poison du destin

L'univers et les perso ne son pas de moi sauf aurore. Et je remercie mon Béta testeur Aquarius Gold Saint pour la correction et ça review^^

Avant de commencé je tien a dire que ce chapitre devait être plus long. Mais comme j'ai choppé la crève ENCORE Bah il serra plus court. Même si j'ai jamais fait de long chapitre. Bref je vous dit bonne lecture^^

* * *

 **Le poison du destin**

 **§**

 **§**

-Dis ?

Aurore se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-C'est vrai que la terre tourne autour du soleil, et pas l'inverse ?

La jeune fille soupira.

–Oui.

-Et c'est vrai qu'elle est ronde ?

Aurore soupira à nouveau.

–Oui, et elle tourne sur elle-même sur un axe de 23°26 degrés.

À la tête que faisait le Scorpion, la jeune fille savait qu'elle allait enfin avoir la paix. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait atterri à cette époque, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment ni pourquoi.  
Elle reportait son attention au combat qui se déroulait dans l'arène, quand un bruit de livre qui se ferme lui fit à nouveau tourner la tête.

-Ça reste encore à prouver.

C'était Dégel, le Chevalier qu'elle supportait le moins. Agacée, elle se leva des tribunes.

-Ho, mais c'est vrai que monsieur sait mieux que tout le monde !

Il y eut un silence de mort dans les tribunes, silence heureusement vite interrompu par le bruit d'une explosion.

-Le combat de Shion et Dokho est terminé. Tu voudrais pas combattre contre moi Aurore ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite à Kardia, trop occupée par son duel de regards avec le Verseau.

-Suis d'accord. Finit-elle par dire.

-Yes ! Je vais enfin voir ce que vaut un Chevalier d'Or du futur.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au milieu de l'arène et se mirent en position de combat. Aurore tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler son Armure, malgré le fait que les Chevaliers ne les portaient pas pour les combats d'entraînement. Mais celle-ci faisait toujours la sourde oreille. Aurore pouvait presque voir dans son esprit un serpent en train de bouder.

-Bah continues de bouder alors. Murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Soudain, sa jambe gauche flancha et elle ressentit une vive douleur à la cuisse. Kardia avait envoyé la première piqûre de la Scarlet Needle !

-Ils rêvassent tous, dans le futur ?

Le Serpentaire se reconçentra sur le combat et envoya un Snake bite, mais Kardia réagit au quart de tour en envoyant deux autres piqûres.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, son adversaire se releva !

-Pas mal, pas mal du tout. La plupart de mes proies pleurnichent à la première piqûre.

-J'ai dû m'entraîner à résister aux poisons du Scorpion mais également à celui des Roses du Poissons. Mon corps s'est construit une défense contre tout type de poison ! répliqua Aurore, non sans un sourire de fierté.

Le combat reprit sur du corps-à-corps et même si l'affrontement était serré, Aurore commençait à ressentir l'effet du poison de Kardia, différent de celui de Milo. Elle avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines…  
Le combat s'acheva sur un match nul, bien qu'Aurore était en plus mauvais état que le Scorpion. En remontant, elle croisa le regard de Dégel.

-Intéressant, très intéressant…

Et sans un mot, il se retourna.

Quelques jours plus tard

Le Grand Pope avait convoqué Aurore au treizième étage. Quand celle-ci arriva devant lui, elle vit un autre Chevalier qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son arrivé à cette époque.  
Elle mit un genou à terre avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous m'avez appelée, grand pope ?

-Oui. Maintenant que tu es rétablie, je voudrais que tu fasses une mission en duo avec Albafica.

Le Chevalier en question n'avait pas l'air ravi. –Grand Pope, sauf votre respect, je…

Le Pope leva la main pour le faire taire. –Peux-tu me confirmer quelque chose, Aurore ?

-Bien sûr.

-Dégel m'a dit que ton sang était protégé contre les poisons… Est-ce vrai ?

Le Poissons avait l'air surpris, et la jeune fille répondit sans comprendre où le pope voulait en venir.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Kardia, mon entraînement m'a permis de résister au poison, même si j'ai ressenti les effets du sien au bout de trois piqûres.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas eu besoin de soins particuliers, je me trompe ?  
La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête.

-C'est très bien. Toi et Abafica vous partirez sur l'île des docteurs. Une étoile maléfique est apparue au-dessus de l'île. Le Sanctuaire et les villages voisins ont souvent recours au médecin de cette île, et s'il devait arriver quelque chose de grave, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour le Sanctuaire.

Les deux Chevaliers se lancèrent un regard mutuel d'accord. Mais le Grand Pope n'en avait pas terminé.  
-Il y vit aussi un médecin du nom de Luco, capable, paraît-il, de pouvoir soigner toute maladie existante sur cette planète.

Albafica eut un léger sursaut à ces mots. –Il serait capable de soigner… Toute maladie ?

Aurore le regarda sans comprendre, mais le Grand Pope les congédia avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question. Une fois arrivés en bas, la jeune fille décida de mieux connaître celui avec qui elle allait faire équipe.

-Alors, c'est donc toi le Chevalier des Poissons ?

-En tout cas, t'es bien différent de mon oncle Aphrodite !

Il semblerait qu'Albafica n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. Exaspérée par ce comportement, Aurore attrapa le bras du Poissons, mais ce dernier fit un geste brusque pour se libérer.

-Ne me touche pas !

Il reprit sa route en pressant le pas, sans rien ajouter, laissant Aurore plantée là.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, tu sais.

Aurore tourna la tête et vit Shion s'avancer vers elle.

–Pour résister au poison de ses Roses, il a dû empoisonner l'intégralité de son sang, c'est pour cela qu'il évite les gens.

-Ouais, bah il est mal tombé avec moi !

Shion en resta bouche bée, puis éclata de rire.

–Il avait raison !

-Qui ça ?

-Mon moi du futur. Il avait dit dans la lettre que tu étais… Spéciale !

Puis il partit dans son temple tout en rigolant. Aurore resta sur place plusieurs minutes, avant de poursuivre sa route.

Quelques jours plus tard

Nos deux Chevaliers étaient arrivés au port où le bateau qui devait les amener sur l'île les attendait.

-Non mais t'es un grand malade ! S'exclama le Serpentaire.

Le Poissons garda le silence comme il l'avait fait pendant tout le voyage, énervé face au comportement de sa coéquipière. La jeune fille avait essayé tout le long du voyage de le toucher en guettant une réaction, et ce matin elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Malheureusement pour elle, Albafica avait répliqué en la clouant au mur avec une Rose.

-M'envoyer tes Pirhanan Roses, t'es vraiment taré !

Albfica se retourna. –Écoute, ce n'est pas par ce que le Pope nous a mis en duo sur cette mission que tu es obligée de me suivre. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi !

-Répète un p… !

-Sire Albafica !

Un gamin se précipita sur le Poissons qui s'écarta. Le gamin ne put freiner sa course et bouscula Aurore qui tomba avec lui par terre.

-Non mais regarde un peu où tu vas, gamin !

Le Poissons s'approcha du gosse.

–Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher, Pefko.

-Hé hé, désolé. Fit le gamin en souriant.

-C'est que j'étais tellement content de vous revoir

Le dénommé Pefko se releva, ce qui permis à Aurore de faire de même.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui, Sire Albafica m'a sauvé la vie.

-Bon, j'ai plus qu'à me présenter, alors. Moi c'est Aurore, Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire.

Pefko avait l'air surprit. –Mais, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que d…

-Pefko. L'interrompit Albafica.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi le guide que le Grand Pope a choisi pour cette mission ?

Le sourire de Pefko voulait tout dire, et Albafica soupira à cette annonce. Ils embarquèrent tous trois sur le bateau.  
Ils s'installèrent tous dans la cave, et au bout d'un moment, Albafica se retourna ver Pefko qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec des yeux admiratifs.

-Je peux rester là si je me tiens à distance ?

Sans répondre, Albafica se confina dans ses habitudes et garda le silence, ce qui ne découragea pas l'enfant, qui prenait ce silence pour un oui. Le silence s'installa et fut interrompu par le Chevalier des Poissons.

-Dis-moi Pefko ?

-Oui ?

-Hier, tu as été poursuivi par des Spectres en essayant de quitter l'île. Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que cet endroit était comme béni des Dieux. Pourquoi fuis-tu un tel endroit ?

Le sourire de Pefko s'effaça.

–Je pensais que c'était que moi, mais j'ai remarqué des changements sur l'île.

-Des changements ? S'exclama Aurore.

Pefko secoua la tête.

–Oui. J'ai d'abord remarqué que le vent avait changé. Puis des plantes ont commencé à faner et des nouvelle ont poussés. Puis des Spectres sont apparus, et personne ne voulait me croire…

Pauvre gamin, pensa Aurore. Elle savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans cette situation.

-Puis même mon maître Luco a changé.

Albafica avait l'air surpris.

–Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Pefko refoula un senglot.

–Je le sais parce que...C'est lui qui m'a trouvé et recueilli.

Les deux Chevaliers d'Or se figèrent, ignorant qu'ils avaient tous les deux un passé commun.

-Il m'a trouvé bébé dans un jardin de plantes médicinales. Il m'a même considéré comme son fils.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs souvenirs, Le bateau trembla violemment. Les deux Chevaliers se précipitèrent sur le pont.

-Que se passe t'il ?! Cria le Poissons.

-On ne peut plus manœuvrer le bateau ! Nous sommes pris dans des remous et allons nous écraser sur ces rochers !

Albafica et Aurore sautèrent sur la proue et envoyèrent leur attaque qui détruisirent les rochers. Tous les marins les acclamèrent. Mais la joie fut de courte durée… Un ouragan constitué d'eau apparut et se dirigea vers le bateau. Les deux Chevaliers relancèrent leurs attaques, mais l'ouragan ne se dissipa pas et continua sa course vers le bateau.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit naturel ! S'exclama Albafica.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Lui demanda Aurore.

-Sire Albafica ! Le bateau ne va pas tenir !

En voyant la tête rageuse du Poisson, Aurore devina combien ça lui coûtait de ne pouvoir toucher personne et donc de ne pas pouvoir les secourir.

-Merde !

Aurore sauta sur Pefko, alors que ce dernier paniquait.

–Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Surtout, accroche-toi bien à moi et ne me lâche pas !

Puis le bateau fut emporté par l'ouragan…

* * *

Et oui vous pensé pas que l'histoire resterai la même toute même, elle commence a tourné doucement. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésité pas a mettre un petit message, ça aide pour la motivation ^^


	7. Le jardin des souvenirs

L'univers et les perso ne son pas de moi sauf Aurore. Je tien a dire que maintenant et bien que se soit en grande parti l'histoire sort de ma tête, Le texte sera écris par mon béta Aquarius Gold Saint. Donc se texte et devenu également ça fic. Voila. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Le jardin des souvenirs**

Rouvrant les yeux, Aurore constata qu'elle était installée dans un lit plutôt confortable. –Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée. Tu en as mis, du temps !

Tournant la tête en direction de la voix, la fille de Saga vit un homme très âgé, aux cheveux grisonnants, et à la barbe fournie.

-Vous… Vous m'avez sauvée ?

-En effet. Je me nomme Asclépios. Et tu es ?

-Aurore, Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire.

Le vieil homme eut un sursaut, avant de se reprendre. –Du Serpentaire ! Voyez-vous ça ! Tu es donc le 13ème Chevalier d'Or… Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Aurore lui répondit avec autant de détails que possible, la mission que le Grand Pope lui avait donnée avec Albafica, l'ouragan, son sauvetage de Pefko, et la volonté étrange du Poissons de rencontrer Luco, le guérisseur, qu'on disait capable de soigner toute maladie, ce qui avait fortement perturbé Albafica.

-Ton compagnon veut donc rencontrer mon sacripant de disciple ? Il est vrai que les talents de Luco sont devenus impressionnants, ces derniers temps…

Aurore resta perplexe. Cet homme, Asclépios, serait le maître de Luco ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut tirée par le vieillard.

-Mais dis-moi, si tu es un Chevalier d'Or, où est ton Armure ?

-C'est une longue histoire…

Elle lui raconta tout, de son adoption par Saga jusqu'à son arrivée ici. Asclépios l'écouta en silence, jusqu'au bout. Une fois le récit terminé, il s'adressa à la fille de Saga.

-Mh… C'est étrange, en effet… Jamais je ne pensais cela possible, venant de cette Armure…

-Parce que vous la connaissez ?

-La médecine n'est pas la seule source de mon savoir, jeune fille. Durant ma longue vie sur cette planète, j'ai acquis un savoir immense, digne de rivaliser avec votre Grand Pope. Et si l'Armure du Serpentaire ne vient pas à toi, même si tu l'appelles de tout ton Cosmos, c'est peut-être qu'elle ne te reconnaît plus comme sa légitime porteuse…

Légèrement vexée, Aurore garda son calme pour répondre à Asclépios qui l'avait tout de même sauvée.

-J'espère de tout cœur que vous vous trompez… Dites-moi, lorsque le bateau a été détruit, je protégeais un jeune garçon, Pefko. Il… Il n'est pas mort, rassurez-moi ?

-Dame Aurore !

Entendant cette voix insupportable venant de la cuisine, le Serpentaire eut un sourire. –Pefko… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais simplement m'appeler Aurore.

-Oups, désolé, je suis trop habitué avec Sire Albafica !

Le petit garçon éclata de rire en se frottant la nuque. Rassurée, Aurore remercia Asclépios de son hospitalité, même si elle avait toujours ses mots en tête. _Elle ne te reconnaît plus comme sa légitime porteuse._ Pourtant, Shion lui-même lui avait certifié qu'elle était digne de cette Armure ! Elle ne comprenait plus rien… Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Pefko qui lui tirait sur la manche de façon insistante.

-Aurore, faut qu'on aille rencontrer mon maître ! Sire Albafica est déjà en route !

Suivant le garçonnet, Aurore se retourna une dernière fois vers Asclépios. Une question lui trottait encore dans la tête…

-Asclépios… Nous reverrons-nous ?

-Qui sait, gamine ? Allez, files !

Quittant la demeure du vieillard, Aurore suivit Pefko. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent des dizaines et des dizaines de malades.

-Ils viennent tous voir Messire Luco ?

-Oui, ils viennent tous chercher des médicaments chez mon maître. Y'en a de plus en plus, dernièrement !

-Cela dépasse tout ce que j'avais entendu dire…

-C'est marrant, vous vous mettez à parler comme Sire Albafica !

Mais par une coïncidence troublante, à peine Pefko avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Aurore se figea. Le Cosmos d'Albafica… Il faiblissait de plus en plus ! Agrippant Pefko pour ne pas le perdre, le Serpentaire se rua vers la source du Cosmos du Chevalier des Poissons. Une fois arrivé, elle vit Albafica, étendu au sol dans un immense champ de muguet. Devant lui se tenait un homme debout, un brin de muguet à la fin. Pefko restait muet de stupeur.

-Mais… C'est mon Maître Luco ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Sire Albafica ?

Bien moins patiente que le jeune garçon, Aurore se rua sur Luco en faisant brûler son Cosmos. –Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais même s'il est insupportable, c'est un Chevalier d'Or, et si tu lui as fait du mal, je me dois en tant que sœur d'armes de le défendre ! Prépare-toi, Môssieur le Guérisseur !

Mais alors qu'elle allait frapper Luco, le Chevalier du Serpentaire se sentit comme vidée de ses forces… Tournant la tête vers Albafica, elle constata que celui-ci semblait vidé de ses forces depuis qu'il s'était écroulé dans le champ de muguets…

 _-Ma vision… Elle se trouble… Serait-ce… À cause du muguet ?_

Tout comme le Chevalier des Poissons, Aurore perdit connaissance… Avant de se sentir voyager loin, très loin dans son passé…

DES ANNÉES PLUS TÔT DANS LA VIE D'AURORE, AU SANCTUAIRE

-Retire ce que tu as dis !

La petite avait crié cette phrase alors qu'une bande d'apprentis plus âgés qu'elle lui faisait face. L'un d'eux rigola.

-Je dis que la vérité. Ça se dit être l'élite des Chevaliers, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne sont que des parias !

La petite fille réprima un sanglot de rage. –C'est même pas vrai ! Et d'abord, mon papa, c'est le plus fort !

Le garçon rigola. –C'est le pire, oui. C'est qu'un assassin usurpateur et traître.

Un autre garçon s'avança, tentant de calmer les ardeurs de son camarade. –Arrête ! Si on nous entend…

-Et alors ? Répliqua le premier. Ils ont pas été foutu de voir qu'un traître avait pris la place du Pope.

-C'EST PAS VRAI !

Soudain, un immense Cosmos se fit ressentir de la petite, et l'un des apprentis prit peur. –On devrait arrêter de l'embêter.

-Quoi, me dis pas que t'as peur d'une gamine qui vient tout juste de réveiller son Cosmos ? Rigola le garçon. Le reste de la bande rigola à sa suite.

-Retire ça tout de suite. Murmura la petite, tellement bas que personne ne l'avait entendue.

-Tu as dit quelque chose la morveuse ?

-J'ai dit… RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Puis la petite poussa le garçon. Mais, emportée par sa colère et son Cosmos fraîchement réveillé, elle le poussa hors de la falaise où ils se tenaient et le vit avec horreur faire une chute mortelle. Les congénères de l'apprenti étaient estomaqués.

-Elle a tué Sergei !

La petite fille avait repris ses esprits, mais restait choquée. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Il avait raison.

Tous les apprentis se retournèrent vers la fille de Saga. –Faut pas s'étonner, avec un assassin comme père…

Ils s'approchèrent tous d'elle avec un air menaçant, quand soudain une voix bien connue au Sanctuaire se fit entendre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Aiolia était apparu, et quand il vit Aurore en larmes il fronça les sourcils en toisant les apprentis. –Expliquez-moi immédiatement.

Les garçons allaient ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre mais une autre voix les interrompit. –Ne t'en prends pas la peine, Aiolia. J'ai tout entendu.

Les apprentis commencèrent vraiment à prendre peur quand ils virent Milo, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, sauter du haut d'un pilier où il était perché, en train d'avancer vers eux avec son ongle écarlate qui s'allongeait.

-Alors comme ça, on est tous des traîtres ?

Il se retourna vers le Lion. –Emmène Aurore.

Le frère d'Aiolos ne se fit pas prier et amena Aurore en enfouissant sa tête sur son épaule. –Ne regarde pas.

C'était facile à dire ! Elle ne voyait pas, mais elle entendait parfaitement les cris de douleur des victimes du Scorpion, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient déjà loins. Milo les rejoignit un peu plus tard, et Aiolia demanda des explications à Aurore, qui sanglotait toujours, encore traumatisée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et ces explications ne plurent pas au Lion…

-Ils peuvent pas oublier cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes ? S'exclama Aiolia. Même moi, j'ai fini par pardonner à Shura et Saga !

Aurore leva la tête vers son oncle. –C'est pas vrai que papa c'est un méchant, hein ?

Aiolia soupira, ne connaissant que trop bien ce que sa nièce pouvait ressentir. –Il ne faut pas écouter ce que les autres disent, tu sais. Moi aussi, j'ai été harcelé petit quand tout le monde disait que mon frère était un traître.

La petite remit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du Lion. –J'aime pas tonton Aiolos. Papa est toujours triste quand il est là.

Aiolia soupira à nouveau mais il la comprenait. Il voyait aussi de la tristesse dans les yeux de Shura à chaque fois que ce dernier croisait le Sagittaire. Il reprit la parole.

-En tout cas, il faudra que tu apprennes à contrôler ta puissance pour qu'un incident de ce genre ne se reproduise plus, d'accord ?

Sanglotant toujours, la petite hocha la tête silencieusement. Alors qu'ils prenaient tous trois le chemin des 12 Maison, Aiolia remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Aurore était anormalement silencieuse. Il posa son regard sur sa nièce et vit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, et constata avec horreur que son front était brûlant de fièvre. Inquiet, il expliqua la situation au Scorpion.

-Confies la moi. Je vais l'amener chez Camus pour qu'il freine la montée de température. Toi, va vite chercher Shion !

Le Lion ne perdit pas de temps et passa Aurore à son ami, et les deux Chevaliers s'élancèrent sur les marches sacrées. Quand ils arrivèrent au onzième, Milo défonça la porte pendant qu'Aiolia continuait sa course vers le dernier étage.

-Camus !

Le Verseau soupira. –Milo, combien de fois il faudra que je te dise…

-Tu m'engueuleras plus tard, on a une urgence !

Observant le Scorpion, Camus comprit immédiatement la situation. –Pose-la sur le canapé.

Milo obtempéra, et Camus commença à augmenter son Cosmos pour refroidir sa nièce ; mais contrairement à ses attentes, son état ne faisait qu'empirer ! Soudain, la porte claqua à nouveau et Shion apparut à son tour.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, Camus.

L'interpellé sursauta de surprise. –Mais…

-Je sais que tu penses bien faire, mais au contraire tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation.

Le Grand Pope se mit à l'examiner. –Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? demanda Aphrodite qui était venu, ainsi que tous les autres Chevaliers d'Or qui avaient vu le Lion et le Scorpion passer dans leurs Maisons à toute vitesse.

Le Pope soupira de dépit. –Malheureusement, oui. C'est une overdose. C'est rare, mais ça arrive quand un puissant Cosmos se réveille sur un jeune individu. C'est pour ça que généralement, on ne commence pas les entraînements avant l'âge de 10 ans.

-Et ça se soigne ? demanda Milo.

-J'ai bien peur que non. J'ai déjà vu des apprentis qui n'étaient pas assez résistants en mourir.

-Quoi ?!

Kanon s'approcha de l'ancien Bélier. –Vous voulez dire que la seule chose à faire c'est attendre et prier les Dieux ? Et Saga ? Il va dire quoi quand il va revenir de sa mission ?!

Milo et Aiolia avaient été obligés de le traîner dehors pour le calmer. Ce fut le début du calvaire… Camus se tua à la tâche pour refroidir son temple, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant précis… Et Saga qui était revenu le lendemain ne quitta pas le chevet de sa fille adoptive.

Quelques temps plus tard, Aurore se réveilla. Tournant la tête, elle vit Saga. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi…

ÎLE DES DOCTEURS, 1741

-PAPA !

-MAÎTRE !

Aurore et Albafica venaient de se réveiller. –Ainsi, même les Chevaliers d'Or ont leurs cauchemars…

Émergeant, les deux Chevaliers constatèrent que s'était Luco qui venaient de parler. –La toxicité de votre sang était neutralisée dans mon champ de muguet, sire Albafica. En revanche, jeune fille, il est plus étonnant que vous ayez perdu connaissance… Dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais laisser le jeune Pefko vous porter seul, c'est pour ça que je vous ai amené chez moi.

Albafica fut le plus prompt des Chevaliers d'Or à répondre. –Vous… seriez réellement capable de me soigner ?

Avec un sourire, Luco lui répondit. –Bien sûr. C'est pour cela que je suis devenu médecin. Lugonis était mon frère aîné.

-Mais…

-Vous avez crié son nom pendant votre sommeil. Vous savez, si je suis devenu médecin, c'est pour le sauver de la destinée des Poissons. Malheureusement… Il est parti trop tôt.

Aurore ne parlait pas, bien qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. Qui est ce Lugonis, à part le frère aîné de Luco ? De quel trouble Luco pourrait-il soigner Albafica ? Son sang empoisonné ? Même pour un faiseur de miracles tel que le frère de Lugonis comme l'avait laissé entendre Pefko, ça semblait impossible ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole, Luco ayant repris la parole.

-Inutile de me répondre tout de suite. La nuit porte conseil, reposez-vous…

Sur ce, il sortit. Aurore n'attendit pas pour se ruer sur le Poissons. –Toi ! Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, et tout de suite !

-Du calme, gamine.

-Eh ! J'ai 3 ans de plus que Régulus !

Albafica ne daigna pas répondre à la répartie du Serpentaire, et se mit à lui expliquer la situation. –Cet homme, Luco, est apparemment le frère cadet de mon maître… Lugonis, l'ancien Chevalier d'Or des Poissons ! Je… Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, tout à l'heure… Avec un simple muguet, il a guéri une jeune femme qui semblait atteinte d'un mal incurable… Et… Luco prétend être capable de me guérir de mon sang empoisonné… Cela me permettrait de choisir la voie des Hommes, et de quitter celle des Poissons !

Perplexe, Aurore le coupa. –Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et ce Lugonis, qu'est-il devenu ? Moi dans mon temps, un porteur d'Armure ne disparaît pas lorsqu'il la lègue à son disciple !

Le Poissons la foudroya du regard. –Si Maître Lugonis n'est plus là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il est mort… Et ce, par ma faute.

La fille de Saga resta coite. Elle avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat… Albafica reprit la parole. –Tout comme Pefko, je n'ai pas connu mes parents. C'est Maître Lugonis qui m'a recueilli, et élevé comme son fils. Il m'a formé pour que je devienne son héritier, mais si j'avais su que cela le tuerait… Jamais je n'aurais accepté. J'ai… Nous avons régulièrement échangé nos sangs depuis mes 9 ans. Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru subir 1000 morts en raison de son sang empoisonné. Et au final… J'ai fini par obtenir un sang bien plus toxique que le sien, capable de l'éliminer ! Il me l'a caché pendant toutes ces années, pour ne pas me faire de peine… Nous étions ensemble à partager ce destin, et maintenant, je suis seul… Condamné à me tenir éloigné de tous. Alors, si Luco peut m'aider… Je crois que je vais l'accepter !

Aurore allait répondre, rouge de colère, lorsqu'un bruit insistant se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Tournant la tête, les deux Chevaliers d'Or virent une petite silhouette qui semblait les appeler. Pefko ! Le Serpentaire se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir. Le gamin se tenait au rebord, et semblait paniqué.

-Pefko ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Sire Albafica… Dame Aurore… Écoutez-moi… Vous d'vez pas rester ici ! Je vous en prie, fuyez cet endroit immédiatement !

Et il s'enfuit en courant. Sans se poser de questions, Aurore enjamba l'ouverture de la fenêtre et lui emboîta le pas. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle avait entièrement confiance en ce gamin… Toutefois, même s'il les avait suivis, Albafica semblait plus dur à convaincre.

-Pourquoi devrais-je fuir cet endroit ? Dépêche-toi de t'expliquer, Pefko !

Inconsciemment, sans penser aux risques éventuels, le Chevalier des Poissons agrippa l'épaule du jeune garçon et le retourna vers lui. À ce moment, il constata que celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux…

-Chuis désolé, Sire Albafica, Dame Aurore... Mais vous d'vez me croire !

-Te croire… Plus encore que messire Luco ?

Pefko resta muet. Avec un soupir, Albafica reprit la parole. –Tu m'as dit que ton Maître avait changé et que c'est pour cela que tu t'es rendu au Sanctuaire, mais… Je n'ai vu qu'un guérisseur et ses malades. Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal chez lui. Et en plus…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Pefko, sanglotant toujours, le coupa. –Sniff… Mais je… Moi aussi j'voudrais croire qu'il a paschangé, d'abord ! Mais j'l'ai bien vu en revenant ici… Il ne sauve plus personne !

Albafica et Aurore se stoppèrent à cette révélation. Puis, regardant aux alentours, ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient une vue dégagée sur le champ de muguets de Luco. Le disciple de Lugonis remarqua alors une des jeunes malades qui avaient été guérie par le faiseur de miracles le matin même. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici, surtout si Luco ne soignait plus les gens ? Les trois compagnons virent alors que les malades d'aujourd'hui se rassemblaient tous en ce lieu. Perplexes et légèrement inquiets, les Chevaliers d'Or demandèrent des explications à Pefko.

-Sire Albafica, Dame Aurore… J'vais vous montrer c'qui s'cache vraiment dans cet endroit !

Alors que le garçonnet leur expliquait la situation, Albafica et Aurore furent témoins d'un spectacle terrifiant. Les patients de Luco se rassemblaient tous… Et se transformaient en Spectres ! Certes, seulement des Squelettes, l'équivalent des Gardes du Sanctuaire, mais ces malades rejoignaient les rangs d'Hadès !

-Je vois… C'est pour cela que tu mélangeais d'autres herbes à mes préparations en feignant de m'assister, Pefko. Je me demandais pourquoi les Squelettes n'étaient pas très puissants.

Se retournant instantanément, les Chevaliers d'Or et Pefko firent face à leur opposant. Luco ! Le jeune garçon tremblait de peur.

-M-M-Maître Luco…

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me trahisses un jour… Sale gosse ! Je pensais que tu aurais continué de m'obéir sans rechigner !

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'il développa un Cosmos écrasant qui balaya la zone. Aurore croisa les bras pour se protéger, tandis qu'Albafica faisait de son mieux pour protéger Pefko. Clignant des yeux, les trois compagnons ne purent croire ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux : Luco… était vêtu d'un Surplis ! Avec un rictus mauvais, il s'adressa à ses adversaires.

-Moi, Luco de la Dryade de l'Étoile Céleste Principale, vais vous envoyer en Enfer !

Il lança une attaque dans le but de tuer Pefko, mais fort heureusement, Albafica l'avait réceptionné et avait atterri sans dommage.

-Mon Maître… Je ne le reconnais plus ! Ce n'est pas mon Maître !

-Tu te trompes, Pefko… Je suis toujours ton Maître ! Je reste celui dont le but est d'éradiquer toute maladie ! Et le seul moyen pour permettre à ces Hommes de vivre sans souffrir de la maladie… C'est d'en faire des habitants des Enfers !

Albafica serra le poing, alors qu'Aurore était pressé d'en découdre. Même sans Armure, elle était prête à casser du Spectre ! Mais alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur la Dryade, elle se stoppa dans son geste, avant de regarder le ciel. Plissant les yeux en espérant rêver, elle déchanta lorsqu'elle constata que ses craintes étaient avérées : une faille dimensionnelle était en train de s'ouvrir ! En émergea un géant colossal vêtu d'une protection noire comme la nuit. Le Surplis de Luco semblait rose bonbon, à côté !

-C'est donc ici que tu as atterri, Serpentaire… J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver ! Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Moi, Hypérion, je vais te vaincre !

Sans autre forme de procès, il abattit son poing colossal sur le sol, séparant Aurore d'Albafica, lui coupant toute velléité de fuite si elle voulait aider le Poissons. Elle ne pourrait pas lui prêter main forte ! Serrant les dents, le Serpentaire se releva.

-Je te connais même pas ! Pourquoi t'as l'air de m'en vouloir autant, hein ?

Avec un rictus, Hypérion lui répondit. –Il est inutile que tu le saches… Meurs, Serpentaire !

À une vitesse phénoménale, il décocha un uppercut surpuissant à Aurore, qui n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste pour esquiver. Parer un poing de cette taille ? Et pourquoi pas offrir un frigo à Camus ?

Décollant, la fille de Saga chuta douloureusement au sol. Elle essaya de se remettre sur pieds, avec grande difficulté. Sans Armure… Elle ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement !

-Tu as survécu à un de mes coups ? Tu es impressionnante ! Tu es la première à me pousser aussi loin !

Aurore se pétrifia. Cet Hypérion… Il n'était même pas à fond ? Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir riposter ? Il ne semblait pas disposer de techniques particulières… Mais sa force brute était tellement élevée ! Même oncle Aldébaran n'était pas aussi fort physiquement ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse venir son Armure pour la protéger ! Mais rien à faire, elle avait beau brûler son Cosmos, la 13ème Armure ne voulait pas venir… Laissant tomber cette technique, elle décida de jeter un œil vers Albafica. Celui-ci semblait mal en point, mais avait l'air de gérer son combat contre la Dryade. Elle devait se focaliser sur son propre affrontement ! Mais comment faire, sans la moindre protection ? Elle ne pouvait pas riposter…

Elle évita par réflexe un autre coup de poing d'Hypérion destiné à ses côtes, mais ne parvint pas à anticiper le coup de pied dans le dos. Elle glissa sur une vingtaine de mètres au sol, creusant un magnifique sillon où l'on pourrait faire pousser des plantes. Haletante, elle se releva encore, prête à résister autant que possible, et laisser au Poissons le temps de gagner. Après tout, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire !

-Tu es bien mon adversaire la plus résistante. Mais tu restes pitoyable ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Chevaliers d'Or ont fait semblant de t'aimer…

Se tenant son bras cassé, Aurore tiqua. –Qu'est-ce… Que tu as dit ?

-Tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un objet, pour eux ! Formée uniquement pour devenir une arme ! Jamais ils ne t'ont aimé !

À ces mots, Aurore chuta à genoux, revoyant les visages de ceux qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa famille. Mû… Aldébaran… Kanon… Angelo… Aiolia… Shaka… Dohkô… Milo… Aiolos… Shura… Camus… Aphrodite… Shion… Et surtout… Saga, son père…

En repensant à lui, Aurore se rappela alors ce qui avait suivi son réveil après l'incident de son entraînement. À peine réveillée, Saga s'était jeté sur elle en larmes, la prenant dans ses bras, heureux de la voir en vie, tout simplement. Et Hypérion osait prétendre briser ce lien indéfectible ? Jamais elle ne le permettrait ! Alors, brûlant son Cosmos jusqu'au bout, Aurore se releva, prête pour un miracle. Même si ça doit lui coûter la vie, elle vaincra Hypérion !

Ledit Hypérion recula vivement lorsqu'il sentit la hausse phénoménale de Cosmos de son adversaire. Même Albafica et Luco se stoppèrent, choqués de tant de puissance ! Avait-elle une quelconque limite ? Et là, l'impensable se produisit : après l'avoir boudée depuis son arrivée au 18ème siècle… L'Armure d'Or du Serpentaire était de retour sur Aurore ! Hypérion en restait bouche bée.

-Mais… Comment as-tu pu appeler ton Armure d'Or ? Elle devrait être perdue dans une autre dimension à travers l'espace-temps !

Le Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire ne lui répondit pas, mais son Cosmos augmentait d'une manière alarmante, bien au-delà d'un Chevalier d'Or lambda ! Son Cosmos à l'état brut… Il était plus puissant que celui de Saga ! Mais la lueur dans les yeux d'Aurore… C'était une lueur démoniaque, elle ne semblait plus maître de ses actions ! S'avançant lourdement vers son adversaire, elle lui porta un coup plus rapide que la lumière qui détruisit la protection d'Hypérion avant de lui perforer le cœur. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas : comment cette gamine pouvait disposer d'un Cosmos pareil ? Il devait simplement l'aider à éveiller son pouvoir, sur ordre de son Maître… Mais jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir mourir sous les assauts du Serpentaire !

-C'est… C'est impossible… Enfin… J'ai rempli ma mission… Je peux quitter ce monde l'esprit tranquille !

Alors que son corps s'évaporait, Aurore reprenait ses esprits. Et elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait : elle avait… Vaincu Hypérion ? Juste en réussissant à appeler son Armure ?

De son côté, Albafica avait battu Luco. Le champ de muguets était en train de disparaître, tous comme les patients du Guérisseur. Luco lui-même commençait à disparaître, sous les larmes de Pefko. Boitillant, Aurore rejoint le Chevalier des Poissons.

-Il aura utilisé ses dernières forces pour libérer ses patients et l'île de son emprise…

-Un acte si noble… Pour sauver une vie qui lui était chère, il n'a pas hésité à en sacrifier des centaines, et à souffrir lui-même mille morts…

-Au fond, c'était peut-être lui qui avait raison…

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Albafica.

Prenant appui l'un sur l'autre, les deux Chevaliers d'Or se préparèrent à terminer leur nuit. Mais alors qu'ils quittaient le champ de muguets avec Pefko, ils ne virent pas la silhouette féminine qui s'approchait de l'endroit où Aurore avait défait Hypérion. Il n'était plus là, mais la femme pouvait sentir son Cosmos qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Avec un petit rictus, elle prononça ces simples mots.

-Enfin… Le véritable Destin commence.

Le lendemain, les Chevaliers des Poissons et du Serpentaire partirent aux aurores vers le port, un bateau de pêche les y attendait pour les ramener au Sanctuaire.

-Sire Albafica ! Dame Aurore !

Pefko s'était lancé à leur poursuite, voulant leur dire au revoir. –Vous restez même pas vous reposer une journée ?

-On ne le peut, Pefko. Nous sommes venus ici pour une mission bien précise.

-Pefko… N'oublie pas la promesse que tu as faite à ton Maître !

Le petit garçon sourit aux deux Chevaliers d'Or. –Vous inquiétez pas ! Je trouverai l'moyen de soigner le sang empoisonné, et je deviendrais le plus grand médecin du monde ! Et j'espère bien qu'on pourra tous les trois s'revoir quand c'en sera fini de tous ces combats !

Albafica sourit. Puis, l'impensable se produisit : posant la main sur la tête de Pefko, il lui témoigna un des rares signes d'affection dont il était capable.

-Avec plaisir, Pefko !

Embarquant sur le bateau, les Chevaliers des Poissons et du Serpentaire se préparèrent à rentrer au Sanctuaire. Le silence fut pesant pendant une bonne moitié du voyage, jusqu'à ce qu'Albafica ne le rompe.

-Aurore ?

L'intéressée se retourna. –Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour mon comportement pendant la mission. Je t'ai sous-estimée, pourtant tu as été incroyable contre ce Hypérion.

-Sans rancune, poiscaille. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Albafica serra la main d'Aurore, heureux d'être désormais en bon termes avec le Serpentaire. Il était désormais temps pour eux de faire leur rapport à Sage ! Mais alors qu'ils quittaient le bateau, prêts à gravir les marches du Sanctuaire, Aurore eut un flash.

- _Pefko… C'était aussi le nom d'un vieux médecin grognon et édenté qui vivait près du Sanctuaire, et chez qui Papa m'emmenait quand j'étais malade plus petite ! Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, c'est sûrement une simple coïncidence…_


End file.
